1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the sports caps and more particularly to the design of the visor of a sports cap that allows installation of decorative items and a golf counter.
2. Description of the Related Art
To modern people, enjoying the sunlight and the stunning beauty of the lush green fields is one of the best ways to release stress. Therefore, outdoor sports games are widely participated. In recent years, with the prosperity of the society and the fast growing of the industries and business, the sports population has significantly increased. Whether male or female, old or young, people enjoy sports and encourage their friends and relatives to join.
When playing an outdoor sports game in the wild open field, the body is exposed to the radiation of the sunlight. Therefore, it is necessary to wear a cap, protecting the head and the eyes from the radiation of the sunlight. Under the protection of the cap, the user can enjoy the sports game more comfortably.
However, a regular sports cap is simply a covering with a visor for protecting the user's head and eyes from the radiation of the sunlight. Modern people's requirements for products are critical. In addition to functions, people do care about quality, beauty, novelty and unique characteristic. To flourish in the market, a sports cap manufacturer needs to create unique and innovative sports caps with added features to attract consumers.